


Fire and Brimstone

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickelkeep's SPN Femslash Feb 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Dom Lilith, Dom/sub, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Knifeplay, Mildly Dubious Consent, Restraints, SPN Femslash February, Sub Ruby (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Ruby has been captured by Lilith's Minions. How far will Lilith go to get the information she needs?





	Fire and Brimstone

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 SPN Femslash February.
> 
> Day 3: Favorite Ship with an Antagonist(s)
> 
> As always, constructive critiques are welcome and helpful.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/nickelkeep)

Lilith stared down at the brunette at her feet. “We need to stop meeting like this.” She leaned over and delicately used her pointer finger to lift the other demon’s face up and towards her own. She laughed and traced the cuts and bruises on her face. “You put up a fight. How many of my minions did you kill this time Ruby?”

She was answered by the other demon spitting at her, red tinged saliva now sliding down her cheeks. “Is that how you want to play? Very well.” She grabbed the collar of Ruby’s jacket and dragged her to her feet before turning back to the two other demons in the room. “Get out. I can handle this from here.”

The two demons nodded their obedience and quickly exited the room. Lilith placed a barrier up to sound proof the room. “Better.” She seductively eyed Ruby up and down. “And they trussed you up for me, just the way I like you. Tell me what I want to hear, and make my day better, Pet.”

Ruby smirked and bit her lower lip. “My lips are sealed.”

Lilith snaked her free hand into Ruby’s hair and yanked her head back. “I know you have quite the voice my Pet.” She slowly licked a stripe up Ruby’s neck to her ear before she nibbled on it. “I have ways of making you sing.”

Ruby whimpered but held her tongue defiantly. “Very well, Pet.” Lilith released her grip on the jacket but kept her hand firmly gripped in Ruby’s hair. She pulled on Ruby’s hair while pushing her towards the over elegant four poster bed in the room. “Now’s your last chance to tell me what I want to hear, Pet.”

The silence was both denial and consent for Lilith. “My Pet wants to play. Does my Pet remember what happens when she’s being a brat?” Ruby raised her eyebrow but gave no verbal answer. Lilith sharply tugged her hair. “Pet, what happens when you’re a brat.”

“I’m treated like one.” Another sharp tug to her hair bade her to continue. “Mistress.”

“Good girl.” Lilith released Ruby’s hair and reached for the restraints attached to the bed posts. “Now. Tell me. How goes the manipulation of the Boy King.”

Ruby’s eyes followed Lilith’s hands as she expertly bound the rope around her left wrist. “He’s willingly drinking Demon Blood, Mistress." She whimpered as Lilith pulled the knot tight and undid the shackle binding her wrists together.

“And?” Lilith moved to the other side and grabbed the other restraint, pausing before proceeding to bind Ruby.

“I lead him directly to demons you don’t trust, who are too weak, or who are against us to train him to use his powers, Mistress.” Lilith bound Ruby’s other wrist and pulled the knot as tight as the other one before completely removing the shackles. Ruby moaned with relief. “Thank you, Mistress.”

“Does he know anything, Pet?” Lilith pulled on the other ends of the ropes bound to Ruby wrist, forcing her to lift and spread her arms. “He still thinks you’re working against me?”

Ruby bit back, “Do your minions think I’m working against you?”

Lilith’s eyes flashed white. She pulled forcefully on the rope before tying it down, leaving Ruby barely able to stand on the flats of her feet. “Is that how you answer me Pet?” Ruby rolled her head, loosening and popping her neck. She looked at Lilith and pouted, shaking her head no.

“Really, Pet?” Lilith walked over to the night stand and grabbed a knife that had been resting there. “I’m not fond of you being a brat tonight. I want a good evening.” She slid the knife under Ruby’s shirt and pulled the fabric down against it, slicing it from bottom to top and exposing the creamy skin underneath. “Hopefully you weren’t fond of this shirt.”

Ruby whimpered, “No, Mistress. It was just a shirt.”

Lilith smiled a toothy grin. “That’s my good Pet.” She slowly and gently traced the knife down Ruby’s stomach, careful to not break the skin. “Now, do you want to stay my good girl?” Lilith leaned in and playfully bit at Ruby’s stomach, causing the bound demon to gasp and whimper.

“Yes Mistress.”

“Take off your shoes. No need to respond.” Ruby quickly slid off her flats and Lilith kicked them to the side. “Good girl. Do you want Mistress to take off your pants?”

“Please Mistress, please.” Ruby’s voice was quivering.

“Delicious.” Lilith slid Ruby’s jacket and the ripped remains of her fabric to the side, exposing one of Ruby’s perk, creamy tits. The cold air caused the nipple to quickly harden like a diamond. Lilith smirked and playfully flicked the nipple before leaning in and licking it.

Ruby pulled at her restraints, whimpering. “Mistress, please.”

Lilith ignored the request and sucked Ruby’s nipple into her mouth. She tossed the knife over with the shoes and hooked her finger into one of the belt loops on Ruby’s jeans. The demon pulled her Pet closer to her, forcing her knee between Ruby’s legs. The belt loop was forgotten as Lilith dug her fingers into Ruby’s back, under the destroyed shirt, pulling her close and holding her in place.

Ruby started to grind against Lilith’s leg, moaning, begging her Mistress for more. Lilith ripped herself away, and Ruby’s head fell forward, panting. “Mistress?”

“Aww, my Pet. You haven’t been good yet.” Ruby whimpered as Lilith continued, “you never answered my question. Does the Boy King know you work for me?”

“No, Mistress. Even his brother thinks I work against you. Between the gift of the knife and that I keep protecting them from other demons. They believe I’m rogue.”

Lilith sauntered back up to Ruby, grabbing her face with one hand while the other traced its way down her stomach. “That’s a much better answer Pet.” Lilith pulled Ruby in for a kiss, their tongues battling for dominance as Lilith undid the button on Ruby’s jeans. She slowly undid the zipper before sliding her hand down between the denim and satin fabrics. Lilith smiled and pulled away from the kiss as she found the large wet spot on Ruby’s panties. “Someone a little worked up Pet?”

Lilith slid the fabric to the side and worked her finger along Ruby’s slickness. She pushed in with her middle finger, sliding right into her hot pussy, causing Ruby to cry out and pull against her restraints. “Ooo, my Pet is very worked up. Looks like the Boy King doesn’t deliver as well as Mistress.” She slid her finger out and licked it, before sucking it into her mouth.

Ruby’s head snapped up. “No one is as good as Mistress,” she pleaded, “please Mistress.”

Lilith pressed her body against Ruby’s. “Please what, Pet?” She slid down Ruby’s body to her knees as she slid off her jeans. “What does my Pet want?”

“Rewarded.” Ruby shivered, half from anticipation and half from the chill of the room. “I’ve been good Mistress. Did as you told.”

“You have done very well my Pet. But you have been a brat tonight.” Lilith bit at Ruby’s inner thigh. “Do brats get rewards?”

“No, Mistress.”

“So why should I reward you?” Lilith hooked her fingers into the band of Ruby’s panties and slowly started to pull them down.

Ruby squirmed and whimpered. She looked down at her Mistress, “I’ll do anything Mistress, please. I’m sorry I disobeyed. Please.”

“Don’t think I’m doing this for you, Pet.” Lilith smirked before she pulled Ruby’s panties off the rest of the way. “But if you react nicely, I may give you permission to come for me.”

Lilith kneeled in worship under Ruby, spreading her legs, and forcing her onto the balls of her feet. She placed both of her hands on Ruby inner thighs and used her thumbs to spread open her pussy. The playtime that Lilith had already put her through had left her soaked and dripping. She traced her tongue over Ruby’s clit, causing her to jerk hard against her restraints and cry out in lust. Lilith lapped up the juices, moaning as she explored every inch with her tongue.

“Mistress!” Ruby cried out, buckling against her restraints.

Lilith pulled away and slid two fingers deep in to Ruby’s warmth. She slowly slid them in and out and slightly scissored them. “Yes, my Pet?” Her thumb started to massage the area around Ruby’s clit, careful to not touch it.

Ruby whimpered and looked pathetically at her restraints. She pulled at them and looked back down at Lilith. “Mistress, I want to touch. Please, please let me touch you.”

“I am thoroughly loving this defeated look on you my Pet. It makes what I am doing to you so much more fun.” Lilith looked up at Ruby as she went down to suck and nibble on her clit again. Ruby twisted against her restraints and threw her head back, a string of profanity and blasphemy leaving her lips. Lilith chuckled as she started to fuck Ruby with her fingers.

Ruby gasped and began to grind against Lilith fingers and mouth, looking for and craving release. “Master, please,” She cried out “please let me come for you.” Lilith sucked hard on Ruby’s clit and slid a third finger into her. Ruby’s knees started to buckle. She cried out in desperation. “Mistress, please, I am begging you.”

Lilith pulled away. “Tell me who fucks you better my Pet. Tell me who knows how to take care of you.”

“You, Mistress. Always you.”

“Not the Boy King?”

Ruby whimpered in frustration. “Never Mistress. Don’t want him touching me. Only you.”

“Do you want to come Pet?” Lilith moved her thumb back over Ruby’s clit, swirling around it and massaging it.

“Yes Mistress!” Ruby’s pleas were breathy.

“You will wait until my mouth is on you again. Only then you can come. Show me what a good Pet you are?” Ruby only nodded. Lilith stopped moving completely. “I don’t hear you pet.”

Ruby cried out at the sudden lack of pleasure. “Yes Mistress. Only when I feel your mouth.”

Lilith restarted her relentless finger fucking of Ruby. “That’s my good pet. Look at me.” She waited until Ruby was looking at her again before she slid back down and took her clit back into her mouth. She swirled her tongue, tracing abstract shapes while her long fingers slid in and out, twisting and turning with each thrust.

Ruby moaned and cried out, writhing against her restraints. “Mistress!” Ruby’s knees gave out and she was help up only by her restraints. “I’m coming, Mistress!”

Lilith slid her fingers out and gave a few parting licks and kisses before sliding out from underneath Ruby and standing. She offered her fingers to Ruby who gratefully licked and sucked on them, cleaning up the mess she made of her Mistress’ fingers. “I’m going to loosen the restraints. Do try and stand Pet.”

She untied the restraints and slowly let down Ruby’s arms. Ruby took the opportunity to sit on the edge of the bed and recover.

Ruby took a few deep breaths and composed herself. She sat up straight and threw her shoulders back. “Your next mission, Mistress?”


End file.
